


Crimson Love

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Regina Mills is always on edge. Always looking for her next prey. Her heart stopped beating a long time ago, but can that somehow change ? Can someone change her fate ?OQ Vampire AU. For OQ Sectret Admirer 2018





	Crimson Love

Thirst. Blood. Burning.   
Three words, over and over again.   
Echoes inside her head.   
Crawling over skin like acid.   
Turning ice into fire.   
Focus. Just focus.   
A mantra she’s been repeating.   
Over and over again.   
Quiet.   
Hiding in the shadows.   
Weeks since the last time.   
Being one with the dark.   
Careful, not to make a sound.   
Alone.   
Losing control.   
Living or just surviving ?   
The hunter or being hunted ?   
Continuing or giving up… 

 

\----------- 

Her lungs are screaming. She’s breathing heavily, trying to get her mind back under control. Her thoughts are running wild. Absentminded her hand flies to her chest. Nothing. Where her heart once was, nothing.   
It’s time, she thinks. Her last meal was weeks ago. Almost too long. Steadying herself, Regina closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.   
The streets are empty this night but she still hides in the shadows. It’s been something she’s doing a lot lately. Hiding. From the world and every existing being and mostly from herself. From who she is and who she became.   
She’s always been to herself, never letting someone get too close. When your heart gets broken too many times something inside you fades. And that crack never really heals. It may change to a vacuum but deep down it will always be there. Rotting your soul and running through your veins. Ready to crawl back to the surface. She has build her walls up high. It’s her way of protecting herself and her feelings.   
Feelings. Does she even know what these are anymore ?   
She lost track of time for how long she’s been like this. Cold and numb and trying not to get crazy. A sharp pain in her stomach brings her back to reality. Her head starts to spin and Regina has to grab onto the nearest tree to keep herself from falling down. She’s hot. Too hot. Sweat pooling on her forehead and the base of her neck. Her skin is on fire and her insides are burning. Cramps shake her whole body. Good, she thinks. This pain keeping her from losing her mind and the last bit of the person she once was. It would be so easy to just give in but something deep inside her keeps holding on. To the last bit of her humanity.   
Regina closes her eyes and tries to focus on her breathing. Inhaling, exhaling. In and out, in and out. With each breath the dizziness starts to settle. A small breeze washing over and cooling her overheated body. The air smells of rain and cold and something. She hears the wind rushing through the trees, the leaves rustling, a wolf howling somewhere far away, laughter.   
Her eyes snap open. Well, well, what do we have there. The sound is coming from the bar nearby. It’s a small and rustic one. Two arrows on the sign above the door. The „Enchanted Forest“. How imaginative. Calling a bar the Enchanted Forest in a city surrounded by trees. Rolling her eyes, Regina sniffs and that something in the air is getting stronger. Interesting.   
She slowly makes her way towards the bar. She spots a gap between the trees opposite of it and dips into the shadows. Taking a closer look, Regina sees a group of men standing outside. Following the smell in the air she realizes that that something is actually someone. A man of the group. He is dressed in a black coat and wearing a scarf around his neck. He stands with his back turned towards her, his face hidden. There is something about him. Regina can’t quite make it out and so she watches and waits. They are talking and laughing about something funny but she can’t concentrate enough to hear it. It feels like hours but it must’ve been just a few minutes when the group decides it’s time to go. Finally. The dizziness starting to return. They are waving their goodbye and four of them turn left, taking the street further into the city. And as if fate is once on her side today the fifth, the one in the black coat, is walking to the right. Alone. Away from the city. Perfect.   
Slowly counting to ten Regina steps out of the tree line, checks the left way and heads into the same direction as the man. Rain is starting to fall and the closer she gets to him the louder her thoughts are screaming. It’s as if she acts out of control. Animalistic instincts taking over at this point. Catch the prey.   
The man turns left and shields his face from the rain.   
Catch the prey.   
Regina quickens her steps and tries tob e as quiet as possible.   
Catch the prey.   
Adrenaline pumping through her veins.   
Catch the prey.   
Ready to grab and kill.   
Catch the prey. 

Aprubtly and without any warning the man turns around. Ocean blue eyes staring into dark brown. She stops dead in her tracks and all the air rushes out of her lungs.   
Time seems to freeze.   
thud. 

thud. 

A heart. Her heart. It‘s beating…


End file.
